realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Sestri Doublelock
Female Gnomish Bard 1 Alignment: Chaotic Good Deity: Fharlanghn Size: Small Age: 63 Height: 3'3" Weight: 40# Eyes: Blue Hair: Fair Skin: Nut brown Str: 8 (-1) (2 pts.) Dex: 14 (+2) (6 pts.) Con: 10 (+0) (0 pts.) Int: 14 (+2) (6 pts.) Wis: 10 (+0) (2 pts.) Cha: 18 (+4) (16 pts.) Hit Dice: 1d6+0 HP: 6 Speed: 20' (base 20') AC: 16 (+3 Armor, +2 Dex, +1 Size) (Flat: 14, Touch: 11) Armor Check Penalty: -1 Initiative: +2 BAB: +0 Grapple: +0 Fort: +0 (+0 base, +0 Con) Ref: +4 (+2 base, +2 Dex) Will: +2 (+2 base, +0 Wis) Melee: +0 Ranged: +3 Skills +8 Decipher Script (4) +8 Diplomacy (4) +8 Disguise (4) +8 Gather Information (4) +6 Hide (0) +6 Knowledge (history) (4) +6 Listen (4) +8 Perform (ballad, epic, lute, storytelling) (4) +0 Spot (0) +8 Use Magic Device (4) XP: 790 Racial Traits Low-Light Vision Weapon Familiarity: gnome hooked hammers as martial +2 saving throws v. illusions +1 DC for saving throws of cast illusions +1 attack v. kobolds and goblinoids +4 dodge bonus to AC v. giant type Spell-Like Abilities (1/day, caster level 1, DC 14): speak with animals (burrowing mammal only, 1 minute duration), dancing lights, ghost sound, prestidigitation Class Abilities Bardic music, bardic knowledge, countersong, fascinate, inspire courage +1 Feats Dodge Spells: 2 0-level per day 0-level: Detect Magic, Ghost Sound, Light, Read Magic Languages Common, Gnome, Goblin, Draconic Sabala (riding dog) Dusky brown in color, similar to a dark-haired golden retriever Medium-Size Animal; CR1; HD 2d8+4; hp 13; Init +2; Spd 40ft; AC 16 (touch 12, flat-footed 14); Atk +3 melee (1d6+3, bite); SA Trip; Face/Reach: 5x5/5; SQ Scent; AL N; SV Fort +5, Ref +5, Will +1; Str 15, Dex 15, Con 15, Int 2, Wis 12, Cha 6. Skills and Feats: Listen +5, Spot +5, Swim +5, Wilderness Lore +1 (+4 when tracking) Possessions: military saddle, saddle bags, rations x7 (1-3/4#), waterskin x7 (7#) Gear Studded leather (+3 AC, armor check penalty -1, 10#) Short sword (1d6, 19-20/x2, 1-handed, slashing, 2#) Light crossbow (1d8, 19-20/x2, 80', piercing, 2#) Entertainer's outfit, small (0#) Explorer's outfit, small (4#) Backpack (1/2#) Waterskin (1#) Trail rations x 1 (1/4#) Bedroll (1-1/4#) Sack Flint & steel (0#) 3 torches Case with 10 crossbow bolts Lute (common) Spell component pouch 28 GP, 25 SP, 8 CP Background REDDS the Third comes from a gnomish settlement somewhere near the Severin Forest. Where exactly, she isn't saying. She spent most of her life there, doing dutiful gnome things and living the life handed to her. Fortunately, she didn't mind and it was a difficult decision to leave home. However, after the events of the past three years or so, the gnomes decided it was necessary to leave home and explore the outside world. While some of them had left on their own accord in previous times, it was now quite vital to learn who their neighbors and enemies were. REDDS the Third was volunteered to go, since her skills as a bard were renowned among her people. Her ability to easily learn and remember made her quite fit for the job. Several other people in the burrows were chosen as well, and all eventually saw the necessity and agreed. For REDDS, the decision was, as it has been said, quite hard. She has a husband and two young children back in the burrows, and while they are all three capable, she hates to be away from them. REDDS has been in town for a fortnight or so, wandering around, meeting and entertaining people, and listening, listening, always listening. She is very companionable and easy to talk to when she likes a person (which is almost always), and is reasonable with those she dislikes. She had planned on gathering information from a town closer to her home, but the people were unfriendly and suspicious, and she did not learn much there. REDDS can normally be found in a middle-class tavern, entertaining the masses. She wears almost-gaudy clothing, with colors that don't quite clash, and lots of costume jewelry. Upon speaking with her for more than a few minutes, most people realize she's playing up the "gnome entertainer" role, and that she knows exactly how horrible she can be. Category:Rock gnomes Category:Bards